1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart, and more particularly, a slab cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for material handling carts have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,771, Issued on Dec. 17, 1957, to Hunt teaches a dolly comprising an elongated substantially U-shaped article receiving frame that includes a pair of spaced side members having one of their respective adjacent ends connected by a bight portion, leg members arranged in depending relation at opposite ends of the bight portion, one of the side members projecting upwardly from the bight portion and outwardly therefrom at an obtuse angle relative thereto and having a projecting portion extending upwardly above the upper end of the other of the side members, the projecting portion having an elongated slot formed therein to provide a handle, a boss integrally formed with the bight portion and depending therefrom intermediate the longitudinal ends thereof, a shaft mounted in the boss and having its ends projecting on opposite sides of the side members, and a wheel journalled for rotation on each end of the shaft.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,624, Issued on Dec. 27, 1988, to Mace teaches a cart that is used to transport planar materials such as plywood and drywall through a person size doorway. The transported material is in an upright position supported by a removable vertical side support on a planar elongated frame. The planar elongated frame is larger in the center and tapers inwardly at each end to about half its central width. The central portion of the cart has two large wheels on a transverse axle while the tapered ends each have central casters. The removable vertical side support has three receivers in the upper surface of the planar elongated frame. One of each of the three members of the vertical side support is received in each of the middle and tapered end sections, respectively. The three members meet and form an arched shape with an off-set central member.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,509, Issued on Apr. 16, 1996, to Della Polla Jr. teaches a cart to carry large panels of sheet goods. It incorporates a panel bracing mechanism that automatically adjusts and locks in place different width panels. The cart consists of a wheeled frame, a handle attached to the frame, and a panel bracing mechanism. When a panel is placed in the panel bracing mechanism, the weight of the panel causes braces to shift and lock the panel in place. The cart is moved and steered by the user pushing on the back of the panel. When the panel is lifted from the cart, the weight of the panel is removed and the bracing mechanism releases the panel. Once empty, the pivoting handle is used to pull and direct the cart.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,650, Issued on May 4, 1999, to Collins teaches an improved slab cart for the transport of a slab including a slab of marble, granite, stone, glass, and heavy objects. A first frame assembly attaches to a first end of a slab and a second assembly attaches to a second end of a slab. The first and second frame assemblies are coupled to the slab in such a manner as to support the slab in an upright position. The first and second frame assemblies each have a pair of elongated frame members and wheels mounted thereto for further supporting the slab and allowing the slab to roll freely without damaging surfaces upon which the slab cart may roll. The slab cart of the present invention is further provided with clamps coupled to the frame assemblies for engaging the slab in clamping relation. A retaining pin couples the ends of each frame member of each frame assembly preventing the frame members from spreading when the clamps are engaged.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,175, Issued on Jun. 7, 2005, to Clayey teaches a new material handling cart adapted for easy travel over uneven surfaces that includes a pair of independently extendable handles, and optionally having a convertible secondary deck assembly.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,905, Issued on May 22, 2007, to Wilson teaches a removable side rack system for typical moving dollies which includes two inverted U-shaped frames each having an lockable, articulating stabilizer-support arm anchored to its top crossing bar, an E-track anchor bar spanning between its respective legs and an extending mounting foot at the distal end of each frame leg. Socket brackets secured to lower side members on opposite sides of a moving dolly are adapted to receive and secure the extending mounting feet of the respective U-shaped frames.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 20070221592, Published on Sep. 27, 2007, to Strauss et al. teaches a cart that is used for moving an delivering large planar objects to an object receiving table having a substantially flat, horizontal surface. The cart has a base and a rack removably mounted atop the base. The base includes a pivot structure for pivotally fixing the base at a predetermined location, and at least one (preferably three) wheeled base mechanisms arranged to permit the base structure to pivot about that pivot structure into and out of a delivery position in which the rack bottom is located substantially coplanar with and adjacent to the top of the object receiving table.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for material handling carts have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.